In the nursery business there is a need for a soil mixture that is lightweight, porous and water retentive. An ideal soil mixture is the combination of nursery dirt, wood shavings and peat moss. The problem with the above combination is that some of the wood shavings are larger than desired for the nursery business. The inventor realized that the elements of this mixture could not be greater than a certain size to be marketable.
For the mixture to be marketable, each element of the mixture has to have no greater than a certain size. The inventor therefore had to cut/shred the wood shavings to a size no greater than a half an inch prior to combining the particulate together. This proved to be time consuming and commercially not feasible.
This is when the inventor realized that he had to devise a device that could cut and shred the elements to a certain size in the most efficient matter. He decided that the device had to receive a large quantity of the mixture prior to the cutting and the shredding. The device should also mix the mixture while cutting and shredding the mixture to the certain size required.
An object of the current invention is to cut and shred each element of the soil mixture to no greater than half an inch.
A further object of this invention is to mix the elements of the soil mixture into a homogeneous mixture.